1. Field
The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern an agricultural disc opener including a suspension with a walking beam that supports firming and closing wheels.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Agricultural planters and seeders have long been used to deposit seeds in a furrow. Conventional disc seeders use a disc opener that includes a rotating disc blade to open the furrow. The opener also includes a closing system to cover the furrow with soil.
In one known disc opener, the closing system has a packer tire arrangement mounted on an arm to both close the furrow with soil and pack the soil over the seed deposited in the furrow.
In another known disc opener, the closing system has a firming wheel to press seed into the bottom of the furrow and a closing wheel to move soil into the furrow and cover the seed with the soil. Typically, the disc opener also includes a spring-loaded firming wheel arm to apply downward pressure to the firming wheel and a closing wheel arm to apply downward pressure to the closing wheel.
However, the prior art disc openers have various deficiencies. For instance, the known packer tire system that both closes the furrow and packs soil over the furrow has been found to pack soil too firmly within the furrow. Over-packing of the soil above the seed has been found to restrict plant emergence, particularly in clay soils.
The disc opener with separate firming and closing arms permits the adjustment of downward pressure. However, this known disc opener has a complex and expensive construction. Furthermore, the process of setting the pressure adjustments for the firming and closing arms is a trial-and-error process that is complicated and time-consuming. Yet further, the spring-loaded firming arm is known to allow the firming wheel to bounce or chatter, which causes inconsistent seed placement.